And so, he asks
by DarcyGreyCoulter
Summary: Oneshot! At age 11, he was annoyed by her ability to capture his attention. At age 14 he had fantasies about her. At age 17, he realised his physical attraction involved something akin to feelings... but he also knew he could never have her. So, at age 21, he hired her... Just to have her in his life in some capacity. But now, age 27, she is about to switch jobs. And so, he asks.


**So, this little one shot got stuck in my head. Hope you'll enjoy it.**  
**For those of you who are following my other stories... I'm back at writing again! So an update should be there soon enough.**

**As always; thank you for the follows, favs and especially the reviews! Make sure to leave one if you find the time.**

**DPOV**

"Look, I get that this might come as a shock to you…"

"A _shock_?" Hermione snorted, finally regaining her composure and clapping her open mouth shut. "A _shock_ would be putting it mildly, Malfoy. You _hate_ me."

_"Right."_ Draco snorted, the word practically dripping with sarcasm. "Because of your bloodstatus, is that it? Merlin, Granger. That argument is getting pretty old."

"I never said it was about my bloodstatus! I know you've changed!"

"Then pray tell, why do I hate you?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Because clearly you know about the rest of me so well."

"I _don't."_

"You just told me I hate you."

"Because you _do_."

"So _you_ keep telling _me."_

"Yes, because _you_ keep showing _me!"_

"Well, I hate to be the one to rip you of that know-it-all status, Granger." He drawled. "But clearly you are mistaken."

"You _always_ bully me." She tossed her arms in the air, as if calling out to the gods to help her win this argument.

"I prefer the term _teasing_." He smirked at her.

After a long intense silence in which Hermione thoroughly searched his eyes, she snapped her eyes away from him and started scanning the room. Draco watched bemused as she started walking around her office on those ugly 'sensible' heels of her, picking up random objects throughout the room – sometimes shaking them a bit – before putting them down on their original spot again.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Draco asked eventually when she tried to take a painting of the wall. It looked ridiculous. It was at least twice her size.

"This painting wasn't here before."

"Yeah, it was." Draco chuckled. "It's always been there, Granger. Ever since you first started working here... six sodding years ago."

"Oh." She worthlessly hung it back against the wall and moved over to the next object before suddenly spinning back around to face him. "Just cut the crap, Malfoy. Where are the camera's?"

"The what now?"

"Don't be a smartass. We both know the wizarding world has them too."

"I know what the bloody hell a camera is, Granger. I just don't see what they have to do with anything right now."

"So you _really_ want to go out with me?"

"_Yes_!"

"But you're _Draco_ _Malfoy_."

"No way." Draco deadpanned, shifting himself upon his other leg as he leaned against the wall. "Well spotted, Granger. Some supreme eyesight you have right there. I bet your parents are proud."

She gaped at him for a second, her head probably toiling in overdrive. And Draco… Well let's just say he was patiently watching her; like he had for the past sixteen bloody years. Honestly, this already went far better than he had imagined it would go. At least she hadn't told him no yet, or started screaming at him to get out and leave her the hell alone. So there was still hope. Still hope for her to say yes.

"So, you're actually _serious?"_

"Like the wizard that shares my mother's maiden name."

She rolled her eyes. "You're _positive?" _

"Like a _Hufflepuff." _

She glared at him sternly. "You're _absolutely certain _you want to go on a date with me?"

Draco sighed, stroking his tousled blonde locks out of his face. _Note to self: Next time you ask Granger on a date, prepare for it like it's a life-or-death interrogation. _

"Yes, Granger. I'm _absolutely - __200bloody% - certain_ I want to go on a date with you. In fact, I am certain I want to go on _multiple ones._" She opened her mouth but he held up his hand, stopping her from interrupting. "And before you ask; No. I am not bored. No this is not a joke. And yes, I've been certain for a very _very_ long time."

Her brown Bambi eyes locked on his; furrowed; confused; so he continued against his better judgement.

"Look. If you don't want to, just put me out of my misery and I'll be on my way. This is not a joke. I just needed to try – _just once_ – before you leave for good. I never expected a yes; not really. But you're leaving now and I don't have to be a bloody Ravenclaw to see there is nothing to lose what I'm not already about to lose anyway, so there is only to gain in asking."

He waited for her to speak, but she just stood there, shaking her head and furrowing her brows like he was the most complex problem in the world. And something inside Draco snapped.

"Merlin, Granger. Spit it out already! I'll survive. A rejection will probably help me move on from this stupid crush I just can't seem to shake, but I _need_ to _hear_ you _say_ it."

"_Crush_?!" Hermione piped. "It's a _crush_ now?"

If not for those sparkling doe-like eyes of hers, looking up at him in pure innocence, Draco was sure he would've walked out on her right then and there. But as it was, her eyes nailed him to the ground, making it unable for him to move, breathe or think much.

"You do _not_ have a crush on me, Draco Malfoy!" She told him. As if she could decide such a thing for the both of them. "You date models, dance with actresses, kiss famous singers and hook up with bloody royalty. I do _not_ fit that bill."

"No, indeed Granger; you _don't_." Draco snapped. "That's the stupid part. I _am_ Draco Malfoy. I am one of those rare people able to date all the gorgeous girls every commoner could only dream of dating, and yet each and every one of them leaves me as dissatisfied as the next! It's annoying really! Years go by and I'm still that fifteen-year-old boy wanking himself off over a fantasy of _you_! When I'm with other girls, all I think about is how their hair doesn't look like yours! When I talk with them, they're never as smart or interesting as you! And when I have sex with them - and I close my eyes - guess who the fuck I think of fucking, Granger?! It's you. It's always been bloody you!"

Hermione stumbled backwards until her bum hit her desk and she gratefully leaned against it for stability. He'd been the one screaming and yet she was the one seemingly out of breath. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she regarded him – the confusion was clear in them, but he liked to think there was a little of something else as well. It was the only thing that held him in this office for a bit longer. It was agony, but he had to hear her say it. He had to get an answer for once and for all. He had to either start dating her or have all his hopes crushed, but at least that would mean the end of a chapter so he could hopefully finally move on to another.

"But - what? How?" She stammered, and Draco wanted to punch himself for finding it as cute as he did. "It _can't_ be. I would've noticed something."

It was clear she was talking to herself more than to him, but he still answered her.

"Yeah? What was I supposed to do, Granger? Use those cheap tricks that I use on other girls? You would've hexed my balls off if I even for one second thought those would work on you." He didn't wait for her to answer but reveled in the small smile that tugged on her lips. "I was in over my head. I never had to deal with feelings before. I didn't know what the fuck I was supposed to do – hell! I still don't know what I'm doing right now, telling you all this."

Draco took a deep breath, closing his eyes and pinching his nose.

"Look, I just know that this is your last day here and I just had to… try. Something. _Anything_. I just really don't want to never see you again and having to keep wondering for the rest of my life what you would've said."

Draco's eyes shot open at the feeling of her small hand on his forearm. She was in front of him with a small smile on her face. It wasn't pitting or condescending in any way. No, if anything, it was nervous.

"Ask me why I took the job at the other firm." She told him and Draco snorted.

"To get away from me, I'm sure."

"_Ask_ me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. Why did you take the job at the other firm?" He mumbled reluctantly, his voice agitated at best.

"_Because_-" she dragged out, as if she was reluctant to tell him the reason, even if she'd literally _just_ asked him to ask her. _Twice._ "My boss at _this_ firm was completely controlling my life." Draco's heart sunk, but she continued. "Whenever I had a dinner date planned for the evening, he would ask me to stay and work a bit longer on this or that pressing issue. Whenever I had a lunch date planned, he would organize a lunch-meeting. Whenever I went out with friends, he'd ordered me in at 6am the following morning."

"Your boss sounds like an arse." Malfoy joked, but the lightness of his voice was the complete opposite of how heavy his heart suddenly felt.

"That he is." Hermione agreed, and Draco was bitter to note she was grinning as well. Was she really enjoying his hurt this much? Had he really been that terrible to her? "_Totally_ inappropriate conduct for a boss. Overbearing too. Almost as if he shouldn't be my _boss_ but–"

"I get it, Granger." He snapped annoyed and she chuckled.

"I don't think you do."

Draco sighed and pushed himself off of the wall. Away from her and her warm hand on his arm. Away from her and her intoxicating smell. Like fuck! Why did she always have to smell so bloody divine?

"Draco," She called out to him as he put his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave her office. She had never called him by his first name before and the sound of it rolling of her tongue did funny things to him. "Did you ever stop and wonder why I let you?"

Draco's head snapped around to face her, his hand never leaving the doorknob. Hope fluttered in his chest. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. But he definitely could think. Why _did_ she let him? Why _had_ she let him ruin all of her dates and opportunities for her to hook up with slacks on nights out with friends? Why had she eventually stopped trying at all?

Hermione stepped towards him, her movements calculated and slow as if she were approaching an injured deer, before stopping right out of reach of him. "I had to leave this company. You were killing me. You were killing me, every time another paparazzi picture with you and some famous witch made headline in the Prophet. You were killing me, every time you stepped by my office clearly looking for a fight."

"I prefer the term banter." Draco heard someone say, before realizing he'd been the one to say it out loud.

Hermione shook her head and laughed, biting her lip. "That's another way of how you're killing me. Your quick wit and dry humor." She rolled her eyes at his smirk before reluctantly adding: "And your cocky smile."

"Yeah, what else do you like about me?" Draco coxed, turning his body towards her and stepping into her personal space.

She slapped his chest in return. "Don't push it, ferret."

Draco grinned down at her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Do you not want to know what's killing me right now?" She swallowed and nodded her head slightly and he noticed the start of goosebumps in her neck. "The suspense."

She leaned back to look at him, confused by his words, but before she could voice her question he had already planted his lips onto hers. Softly at first. Featherlike even. Almost like asking her permission for more. A small whine escaped her when he pulled back and it was all the confirmation he needed.

His trembling hands came out to cradle her face as he pulled her closer towards him and if he'd been less occupied with measuring her approval, he would've noticed that his whole body was in fact trembling as well. Their lips were firmly touching now and she whimpered again, her mouth opening ever so lightly as an invitation for more.

He angled his face and his lips opened hers up further before he let his tongue slip into her hot cavern. The moment his tongue found hers, both of them elected a moan before battling for dominance. Her tongue was soft and small and tasted oh-so delicious. His hands left her face and stroked their way downwards, until they landed on the small of her back where he pulled her flush against him.

At the feel of his enthusiastic member, she released another moan – louder this time – driving Draco wild. He had no idea how he did it, but he somehow managed to maneuvered them against the door he had considered opening only seconds ago. Feeling emboldened by her tight hold on his hair and dress-shirt, he grabbed her but and lifted her from the ground.

Hermione didn't miss a beat and swung her long and sexy legs around his waist, their hips meeting in a delicious way. Oh god, her ass was just perfect in his hands. Pressing his hips further into her, she started grinding the already impossible hard bulge in there, making it even more stiff – if possible.

"Draco." She whimpered, as his lips left her in favor of tasting her neck.

At the sound of his name, rolling of that perfect little tongue of hers so perfectly, he growled and bit down the soft flesh right above her collarbone.

She arched into him, her breasts pressing onto his chest while her hands run over his back and shoulders, touching him on every spot her arms could reach. Draco hissed as her hands slipped under his shirt. Her hands were cold on his skin but he reveled in the feel of skin to skin. Removing one hand from her ass he started to trust his hips into her, fucking her with their cloths still on and she met him on every beat of it, her nails clawing into the skin on his lower back.

"Draco." She moaned again. Her head falling into his neck, where she eagerly started to bite, suck and lick his sensitive skin.

His free hand came up and wound her bushy curls around his hand, pulling at it and forcing her to look up at him. She had no idea how many times he'd come in the past years fantasizing of her hair in his hands as he fucked her senseless.

She was panting in his face, clearly having difficulty with keeping her eyes open as her head lolled back against the door.

"Look at me." He ordered her, letting go of her hair. "Keep on looking at me."

And she did. She kept his eyes as his hand started to move down her hair. A featherlike brush of his fingers against her throat had her whimpering, a stroke of his thumb over her taunt nipple had her moaning and when his hand slipped under her skirt and into her panties, he had her crying out his name in pure bliss.

Flicking her pearl as he pushed his still clothed cock worthlessly into thigh, he slipped one finger inside of her. FACK. She was wet. And tight. And Draco almost came to the sound of her cries of pleasure. His other hand, still firmly planted on her ass, started to knead her, inching closer and closer to where his other hand was already occupied.

"Uh-uh-uh." He admonished when she closed her eyes. "I told you to look at me."

"But I –" She pouted and gasped as he moved another finger inside of her. "Draco." She gasped, holding his gaze. "I'm gonna –"

She bit her lip, holding back the inevitable and Draco growled, attacking her mouth with his own, nibbling at her juicy bottom lip as her body started to tremble. He slipped a third and fourth finger into her, his thumb the only one left outside, drawing slow circles around her clit.

"Draco." She whispered into his mouth.

Releasing her lips from their bruising kiss, he watched her tremble and shake like pudding in his hands.

"I don't – I – ahhh – Draco." She mumbled incoherently, desperate to make something clear to him.

He leaned in, his forehead falling against hers while his cock was straining painfully inside the jail his trousers suddenly represented.

"Hermione." He coxed and waited until her glazed over eyes focused on him – as much as that was possible anyway. "Hermione-darling. Come for me." And with that, he pressed her pearl with his thumb while his fingers found her g-spot.

Hermione cried out his name while her pussy squeezed and released his fingers. She was trembling and shaking and clawing at his back - the sweet pain of her nails digging into him making him feel alive – but all the time, she had been looking at him.

When she'd calmed down enough, Draco released his fingers from her hot, silky entrance and he regrettably wiped the remaining liquid to his trousers. There would be another time he could taste her. He hoped.

After he lifted her slowly back to the ground, his hand held onto her arms for a little while longer to make sure she had regained enough strength in her legs to stand on her own. When she had, he released her and kissed the top of her head. His hands once again buried in that big mess of funky curls.

He had always loved her curls. Even back at school when they had been frizzy at best, they had always captured his interest – demanding the kind of attention he wasn't supposed to give any filthy 'mudblood', let alone Potters annoying best friend who bested him in everything.

Draco smiled at the memory when a sudden tug at his pants had him snap out of his reminiscence.

"Hermione." He said, gently grabbing hold of her wrists fumbling with his belt. She looked at him and he shook his head no.

"What?" She asked him indignantly, glancing at the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

"We're not going to do this." He told her. "Not now. Not here."

She pouted – entirely too cute, if you'd ask Draco – but lifted her gaze away from his pants. Good, because Merlin knows how close he'd been to breaking his reslove and fucking her right here and now up against the dirty office walls.

"Are you a virgin?" She teased, knowing full well that the answer was a definite no. "Afraid you can't perform longer than two seconds?"

"Yes." He drawled sarcastically. "And what's your excuse? _Desperate_ or _just impatient?" _

_"On your_ _period_ or _just a__ prudish bitch_?" She shot back, never missing a beat.

"You'll find out soon enough." Draco grinned, very much thrilled that things between them remained the same as ever. He had always loved their little fights with her cute little blushes, wild curls and sharp little tongue. "Right after our date tonight."

"Putting out on our first date?" She feigned shock. "My-my, Mr. Malfoy. What kind of slag do you take me for?"

"The kind I'd love to make my wife one day." He murmered against her forehead - so soft he was certain she hadn't heard him say it - before giving it a soft peck. "I'll pick you up at seven, is that alright for you?" He kissed her nose.

"Yes. Perfect..." She sighed and leaned into him when he ghosted his lips over hers, but before she could claim his lips fully, he had already stepped away from her.

"Good. Because you didn't really have a choice." He winked cockily, his arrogant mask back in place. And with those words and a devilish grin, he opened the door to the hallway and stepped out, leaving behind his blushing bride-to-be. Even if she didn't know it yet.


End file.
